Teach Me How To
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: Harry James Potter hanyalah pria dewasa yang tak pernah merasakan bagaimana mencintai dan dicintai seseorang. Yang terpaksa harus merasakan semua hal yang tak pernah ia rasakan karena managernya yang seenaknya menerima tawaran kerja tanpa persetujuannya. Dan tanpa sengaja meminta bantuan kepada musuhnya atau lebih tepatnya mantan musuhnya. /End./ RnR Please?
1. Prolog

Manik hijau _emerald_ itu berkali-kali memandang kerumunan manusia yang berlalu lalang di luar jendela dan ke atas mejanya yang terdapat sebuah amplop besar dan beberapa kertas putih muncul di celahnya. Manik hijau itu terus menatap kedua obyek itu bergantian, yang sepertinya sangat menarik untuk dilihat.

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu sudah duduk dan menatap kedua obyek itu sudah satu jam yang lalu. Dan selama satu jam itu ia sama sekali tak mendapat pencerahan. Sialan, gara-gara manager itu semua jadi begini, batin pemuda itu dengan mengumpat pelan.

Ia mengambil cangkir kopi dihadapannya dan meminum isinya yang sudah mulai dingin. Pemuda berkacamata bulat itu menghela nafasnya dan memejamkan matanya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya.

Ya, memang semua yang membuat pemuda itu gelisah dan bingung ini takkan terjadi kalau managernya tak menerima tawaran itu tanpa persetujuannya. Pemuda itu masih ingat jelas sejam yang lalu, managernya datang kepadanya dengan wajah yang sumringah tak karuan.

"Kau harus mengerjakan tawaran yang ku terima ini. Tawaran ini tak bisa dibatalkan, aku sudah menyetujuinya agar kau mengerjakan tawaran ini!" Ujar managernya yang mempunyai rambut kemerahan panjang, Ginny Weasley. Ginny adalah adik perempuan sahabatnya yaitu Ronald Weasley, atau Ron.

"Tawaran apa? Apa tentang misteri? Detektif? _Supranatural_? _Fantasy_? _Horror_? Oh jangan _Comedy_, aku tak bisa mengerjakan itu–" Balas pemuda bermata hijau itu sambil menata buku-bukunya yang berantakan.

"Bukan! Ini bukan tentang misteri, detektif, _supranatural, fantasy_, ataupun _horror_ yang seperti sering kau buat. Ini genre tak pernah kau buat selain _comedy_! Aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukainya, Harry!" Seru Ginny dengan menggebu-gebu.

Harry tampak berhenti dari kegiatan menata bukunya dan menatap Ginny sambil berpikir,"Apa yang belum pernah kubuat selain itu?"

"_ROMANCE_...!" Pekik Ginny kesenangan.

"_WHAT_? Aku tak akan pernah membuat cerita ataupun novel bergenre itu. Takkan!" Teriak Harry.

"Kenapa? Tapi aku telah menyetujui tawaran ini. Dan aku juga sudah menandatanganinya." Ujar Ginny dengan sedih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan matanya berair.

Harry menenangkan dirinya dan menatap Ginny yang sepertinya akan menangis. Ia akan dibunuh Ron kalau sampai membuat adik kecilnya menangis. Harry menghela nafasnya panjang. "Baiklah aku akan menulis genre itu. Sampai kapan deadlinenya?"

"OH MERLIN! AKU SAYANG KAU HARRY!" Pekik Ginny dengan bahagia. "Deadlinenya 5 bulan lagi! Kau masih punya waktu panjang untuk berpikir bagaimana ceritanya. Bikin cerita yang bagus dan unik. Jangan samakan ceritamu dengan sesuatu yang kesinetronan, lebay, alay, dan apapunlah yang pernah dikatakan Raditya padamu. Sekarang aku harus pergi. Ada kencan dengan Neville." Lanjut Ginny sambil memeluk Harry dengan sayang sebelum berlari keluar kantor Harry, dan ia tak juga lupa menaruh amplop besar di meja Harry.

Sekali lagi Harry menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia tak habis pikir Ginny akan tega meninggalkannya sendiri hanya untuk berkencan dari pada membantu Harry yang sama sekali tak tahu dengan percintaan. Kalau kalian tanya kenapa Harry tak tahu hal semacam seperti itu padahal umurnya sudah cukup untuk nikah. Ya karena Harry tak ingin terikat dulu dengan seseorang dan lagi ia takut tersakiti.

Oh Harry memang tak pernah tersakiti. Tapi ia telah banyak melihat orang yang hatinya tersakiti oleh cinta mereka, lalu membuat mereka mati sia-sia. Kalau kau tanya Harry melihat itu dimana, dulu ia dalah seorang psikater sebelum berubah haluan menjadi penulis. Dan Harry lebih suka hidup bebas tanpa ada tanggungan yang bernama 'Terikat dengan seseorang' yang pasti tak akan membuat hidupnya bebas.

"Potter, bisa aku duduk disini? Tempat lain penuh."

Harry tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh ke asal suara. Matanya melebar ketika melihat siapa yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya.

Tinggi, berkulit pucat, berdagu runcing, bermata biru kelabu dengan surai pirang yang membingkai wajah dingin itu.

Harry segera sadar diri dan matanya kembali ke semula, "Tak dapat tempat Mr. Malfoy?" Ejek Harry dengan menyeringai.

"Apa empat mata tak cukup untukmu, Potter?" Balas Draco sambil duduk di hadapan Harry tanpa meminta ijin dahulu.

"Hei! Kau harus dapat persetujuan dariku!" Protes Harry sambil menatap pemuda pirang dihadapannya dengan tajam.

"Seperti yang kukatakan Potter, apa empat mata tak cukup untukmu? Jelas-jelas kafe ini sedang ramai. Dan aku mau menikmati tehku sekarang." Ucap Draco dengan nada finalitas. Membuat Harry diam tak berkutik. Kemudian Draco memanggil pelayan dan mengucapkan menu yang ia inginkan.

Harry hanya diam merengut. Ia tak mengerti kenapa musuh –mantan musuh lebih tepatnya– ini muncul saat ia sedang butuh kesendirian. Draco Malfoy adalah musuh Harry saat di Hogwarts _Academy_. Mereka bersaing dalam hal akademis dan non-akademis. Ya, walaupun Harry selalu di ranking 3 setelah Draco. ranking 1 sudah diisi Hermione, sahabat perempuan Harry dan juga istri Ron. Tapi terkadang Draco juga bisa ranking 1.

Hubungan mereka juga kurang baik. Karena Harry dan 2 sahabatnya yang lain –Ron dan Hermione–selalu diganggu Draco. Entah menjahili mereka, mengejek mereka, mempermainkan mereka, dll bersama 2 _bodyguard_nya, Crabbe dan Goyle. Dan hubungan mereka semakin tak baik dengan sifat keras kepala Harry dan sifat arogan Draco.

Dari pada memikirnya Malfoy yang tak ada gunanya. Harry mulai memikirkan nasib novel yang akan ia buat. Ia masih bingung menyusun plot untuk ceritanya. Secara ia memang tak punya pengalaman pribadi tentang percintaan. Dari dulu Harry takkan pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Kalaupun pernah, hanya sebatas teman, sahabat, dan keluarga.

Harry merapikan berkas-berkas dihadapannya dan menaruhnya rapi disamping meja. Tangannya menyilang di dada dan kakinya saling bertumpu. Matanya menatap kerumunan manusia di luar dan raut wajahnya tampak kelihatan berpikir keras.

Kegiatan Harry diperhatikan oleh mantan musuhnya yang sekarang sedang menikmati tehnya. "Ada banyak pikiran, Potter?" Draco menyeringai mengejek.

Harry hanya mengangguk tanpa memandang pemuda di hadapannya. Sepertinya ia tak bisa diganggu. Draco sedikit jengkel dengan perlakuan yang diberikan oleh mantan musuhnya. Ia ingin protes tapi itu sangat tak Malfoy-_ish_ sekali. Jadi Draco hanya diam menikmati tehnya.

Sedangkan Harry terus berpikir dan terus dalam posisi seperti itu. Ia benar-benar butuh bantuan sekarang. Ia sudah tak bisa berpikir lagi. Harry mulai merelaks dan menatap musuhnya yang sedang meminum teh dengan tenang, layaknya seorang bangsawan. Oh ya, keluarga Malfoy memang masih ada garis birunya.

Draco telah habis meminum tehnya dan meletakkan cangkirnya ke atas meja. Ia mendongak dan melihat Harry memandangnya dengan gelisah. Merasa sedikit kasihan. Oh sebenarnya Draco malu mengakui ini. Tapi sedari tadi pemuda yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak ia lihat ini tampak gelisah sekali. "Ada apa denganmu Potter? Dan jangan menatapku seperti itu."

Harry menghela nafasnya dan menyamakan duduknya. Kemudian menatap serius Draco. Tubuh Draco sedikit menegang ditatap seperti ini. Ia tak pernah ditatap serius oleh musuhnya ini. "Malfoy.." Draco mengangguk dan menatap bingung Harry. "Aku yakin kau pernah pacaran dan merasakan mencintai dan dicintai seseorang,"

"Tentu saja. Para wanita sudah bertekuk lutut dihadapanku sebelum aku memintanya. Tak pernah ada yang kuat menahan pesona seorang Malfoy." Dengus Draco dengan geli. Harry kesal mendengar jawaban sok Malfoy itu. Tapi ia memilih diam saja dan menatap Draco dengan serius. Sekali lagi wajahnya terlihat berpikir keras.

"Malfoy, ajari aku untuk merasakan bagaimana rasanya mencintai dan dicintai seseorang."

**-o0o-**

**Teach Me How To **

**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling **

**Warning : Typos, OOC, Slash, Slaight Straight, No-War, No-Voldy, No-Magic, Kehidupan biasa di London, dan lainnya.**

**Pairing: DMHP!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

**-o0o-**

A/n:

Oke, ini masih prolog. Dan juga ini ficku yang pertama tentang Drarry. Maaf jika masih ada kesalahan. Untuk chap selanjutnya mungkin bisa di update seminggu lagi, mungkin.


	2. Chapter I: What is Love?

Draco diam membeku ditempatnya. Menatap mata hijau yang berkilat-kilat bersemangat sekaligus penasaran dan takut. Draco terus memandang mata hijau itu. Seakan mencari sesuatu yang disembunyikan pemuda dihadapannya ini. Apakah mantan musuhnya ini habis minum obat yang salah? Atau mungkin tanpa sepengetahuan Draco, Harry tadi menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat?

Harry terdiam. Ingin rasanya ia mengutuk mulutnya yang secara tiba-tiba mengucapakan hal seperti itu pada mantan musuhnya ini. Bisa-bisa ia di tertawakan. Mungkin saja Draco berpikir Harry tadi meminum obat yang salah atau menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat dan membuat otaknya jadi eror. Tetapi Draco tak menertawakannya, malah menatapnya dengan intens. Harry sedikit memerah karena tatapan yang terasa menelanjanginya itu.

Oh Harry ingin sekali menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat karena pemikirannya ini. Tapi jika ia menjedukkan kepalanya kasihan kepalanya dan juga ia tak ingin ditertawakan oleh mantan musuhnya itu. Jadi Harry duduk diam ditempatnya dengan gelisah.

"Oke aku akan membantu," ucap Draco setelah diam beberapa lama. Mata Harry melebar kaget. Ia tak menyangka mantan musuhnya ini mau membantunya. "Tapi, aku mau mendapat bayaran."

Harry diam. Ia ingin protes, tapi kalau ia tak membayar Malfoy ia tak bisa merasakannya dan juga ia tak bisa menulis ceritanya. Sesaat Harry menimbang-nimbang, apakah ia kan menerima tawaran Malfoy ini apa tidak. Pada akhirnya Harry mengangguk dan berkata, "Apa yang kau mau sebagai bayarannya? Uang? Emas?"

"Keluarga Malfoy sudah punya semua itu. Dan aku yakin lebih banyak darimu. Aku akan meminta bayaran setelah kau mendapat apa yang kau minta. Sabtu, di tempat dan jam yang sama." Ujar Draco sambil berdiri, menghampiri kasir untuk membayar tagihannya sebelum keluar dari kafe. Meninggalkan Harry yang masih bingung.

**-o0o-**

**Teach Me How To **

**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling **

**Warning : Typos, OOC, Slash, Slaight Straight, AU, No-War, No-Voldy, No-Magic, Kehidupan biasa di London, OC!Twins!Draco Malfoy, dan lainnya.**

**Pairing: DMHP!**

**Chapter I : What is Love? **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

**-o0o-**

Hari keesokannya Harry datang ke kafe itu lagi dengan jam yang sama dengan kemarin ia bertemu dengan pewaris Malfoy itu. Terdengar bel kecil bergerincing merdu ketika ia membuka pintu kafe. Aroma khas kafe segera tercium di indra penciumannya. Membuat Harry langsung menyukai kafe ini ketika pertama kali datang. Meja kafe itu sudah dipenuhi dengan beberapa orang yang sedang berbincang-bincang santai.

Seorang pelayan langsung menghampiri Harry sambil memberikan senyum ramah dan menuntun Harry ketempat ia suka. Tentu saja pelayan itu sudah mengenal baik Harry. Harry sudah menjadi pelanggang tetap di cafe ini enam bulan yang lalu. Ketika telah sampai di meja pojok yang terlindungi dinding, membuat meja itu jauh dari orang-orang lain. Harry melihat si pewaris Malfoy itu sedang meminum tehnya. Harry duduk di seberangnya dan memesan kopi. Setelah itu hening menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Harry yang merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaan ini, mencoba memecahkannya, "Jadi.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk membantuku?" Tanya Harry dengan menatap gelisah.

Pemuda pirang itu diam menikmati tehnya sejenak. Setelah menaruhnya dengan perlahan di meja, manik biru kelabu itu balas memandang manik hijau itu. Mereka saling tatap beberapa saat sebelum Draco menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi sambil melipat tangannya. "Pertama aku butuh tahu seperti apa definisimu tentang cinta?" Tanya Draco tanpa perlu basa-basi.

Harry mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tak pernah mau bersusah payah memikirkan bagaimana definisi cinta itu. Selama ini ia di sajikan langsung bagaimana cinta itu. Ingat pasien psikater Harry? Nah, dari situlah Harry mengerti bahwa cinta itu..

"Perasaan yang menyusahkan. Membuat seseorang akan gila atau mungkin bunuh diri jika cinta mereka tak diterima orang yang di cintainya. Cinta itu adalah pembunuh nomer 2 setelah kanker. Dan juga cinta itu menyebalkan. Karena mereka sangat senang merengut nyawa orang yang disayangi orang lain. Cinta sudah seperti pinang dibelah dua dengan Kematian itu sendiri." Jelas Harry dengan perasaan benci, marah, dan tak suka yang menjadi satu.

Draco diam menatap Harry yang mencoba menenangkan diri dari amarahnya. "Kalau kau sudah memberi definisi buruk seperti itu, pantas saja cinta tak pernah menghampirimu."

"Aku tak butuh cinta untuk hidup! Aku tak butuh cinta untuk makan minum! Aku tak butuh cinta untuk apapun! Jadi cinta tak butuh untuk menghampiriku, kemudian seenaknya merusak hidupku!" Seru Harry.

"Lalu untuk apa kau belajar tentang cinta? Untuk bukumu itu? Sama saja. Kau takkan mengerti cinta itu apa kalau kau saja sangat membenci yang namanya cinta." Ucap Draco dingin.

"Tapi cinta telah merengut nyawa ayah dan ibuku karena mereka melindungiku! Cinta juga telah merengut Grampa Albus! Dan cinta juga nyaris merebut Sirius serta Remus dariku! Semua itu terjadi karena mereka mencintaiku! Ingin melindungiku! Aku benci itu! Untuk apa aku merasakan cinta kalau pada akhirnya cinta itu hanya akan membunuhku!" Ujar Harry dengan menahan air mata di matanya. Ia tak boleh telihat lemah di hadapan mantan musuhnya.

Draco diam dan menatap Harry yang sekarang terengah-engah. Draco yakin sekarang seluruh pengunjung kafe sedang melihat mereka. Banyak kepala yang menoleh kearah mereka, ditambah bisik-bisik tak jelas itu. Cih, Draco tak suka itu.

"Diam Potter, dan tenangkan dirimu. Kau itu laki-laki, sudah dewasa lagi. Tak pantas kau menangis," jujur dalam hati Draco, Harry terlihat imut sewaktu seperti itu. Wajah menunduk dan merona, air mata yang tertahan, dan juga sedikit menggigit bibir.

Darco menggelengkan kepalanya, menyadarkan dari hal 'aneh' dalam pikirannya. Ia sudah melihat Potter telah tenang. Dan sekarang ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi.

Sebenarnya Draco juga tak tahu bagaimana mulutnya bisa mengatakan segala hal tentang cinta. Dan juga bagaimana mulutnya bergerak sendiri ketika Harry meminta bantuannya. Tapi paling tidak ia sudah menepati janjinya kepada Albus Dumbledore. Tapi juga karena kakek sialan ini Draco jadi terjebak dengan Harry yang melankolis sekali.

"Jadi, bisa kau berikan definisi lain dari cinta selain yang tadi kau ucapkan?" Tanya Draco ketika telah menilai bahwa Harry telah seutuhnya tenang.

Harry mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata kelabu Draco dengan tegas, "Tak ada. Hanya itu yang ada." Ucapnya tegas.

Draco menghela nafasnya. Akan susah mengubah anak yang sudah berpegang teguh akan sesuatu. "Kalau begitu definisi sayang?"

Harry mengangkat satu alisnya. Apakah Draco sedang mengerjainya? Kenapa topiknya yang dibahas Draco selalu memancing amarah Harry. Tapi tak apalah ia akan menjawabnya dengan tenang. Harry mulai berpikir, definisi sayang itu..

"Perasaan dimana kau sangat menyanyangi seseorang. Ingin melindunginya, ingin melihatnya tersenyum, ingin melihatnya tertawa, ingin melihatnya bahagia telah terlahir di dunia ini. Huh, tapi sama saja. Perasaan sayang atau cinta sama saja akan membawa kematian ke hadapanmu." Jawab Harry dengan nada yang dipaksakan untuk tak berteriak.

'Cih, anak ini. Pikirannya sudah benar-benar.. Hhhh..' Batin Draco. "Pernahkah kau berpikir positif sekali saja pada hal yang bernama cinta dan sayang?"

"Tidak!" Tegas Harry.

Draco diam kembali. Draco tak mengerti kenapa Harry begitu teguh memegang definisi seperti itu. Draco yakin dulu kakeknya juga mengajarkannya tentang cinta. Bagaimana tidak, kakek sialan itu yang mengajari Draco tentang cinta dengan senyum merekah.

"Cinta adalah perasaan kasih dan sayang yang ditunjukkan kepada orang tertentu. Seperti kau mencintai kedua orang tuamu, Dumbledore, Black dan Lupin juga. Kau menyanyangi mereka kan? Kau ingin melindungi merekakan? Kau rela matikan untuk mereka? Daripada mereka mati karenamu." Jelas Draco.

"Itu.. Walaupun benar tetapi aku tetap membenci cinta!" Tegas Harry.

Cih, ini anak, batin Draco. Habis sudah kesabaran Draco pada Harry. Keterlaluan sudah.

"Kalau begitu, kau benar-benar butuh praktek langsung. Aku ingin kau memberi laporan padaku tentang apa itu perasaan cinta dan sayang! Dan jangan lupa bagaimana rasanya dekat dengan orang yang kau cintai itu!" Perintah Draco.

"Hei! Kau tahu aku tak pernah dekat dengan perempuan lain selain Hermione dan Ginny!" Protes Harry.

"Ah ya, kalau begitu aku perlu tahu _tipe gadismu_?" Tanya Draco asal ceplos.

"Eh?" Wajah Harry sedikit merona ketika ditanya. Ia tak pernah memikirkan hal seperti itu sebelumnya. Kau ingat Harry tak pernah punya hubungan. Harry mulai berpikir lagi. _Tipe gadis, tipe gadisku.._ batin Harry. Harry menatap Draco dihadapannya dengan intens. Mencoba mencari ide dengan menatap pemuda dihadapannya. Aneh bukan, tapi seperti itulah Harry. Mencari ide harus dengan menatap seseorang atau menatap sebuah obyek yang menarik.

Harry mulai memperhatikan bentuk wajah angkuh milik Draco. Terasa sangat pas dengan surai pirangnya yang terlihat lembut itu. Mata biru kelabu itu selalu menatap orang dihadapannya dengan tajam dan dingin. Tubuhnya yang juga terlihat atletis dibalik jas kerja hitam formal yang dipakainya.

Tanpa sadar Harry membuka mulut sambil menatap Draco, "Ia berambut pirang lembut, bermata kelabu biru tajam dan dingin, ia juga berdagu runcing. Wataknya cukup angkuh tapi kupikir ia perhatian dengan orang sekitarnya, juga baik hati mau menolong temannya dan juga ia adalah orang yang kuat dan tegas."

"Aku tak tahu bahwa tipe gadismu itu seperti aku, Potter.." Dengus Draco.

"Eh.."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Kemudian mereka saling tatap, secara cepat wajah Harry memanas ketika mengerti apa yang dimaksud Draco. Sedangkan Draco yang juga menyadari hanya memalingkan muka dengan wajah yang sedikit merona. Tidak seperti Harry yang seluruh wajahnya memerah malu. Harry memalingkan wajah dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke takupan tangannya. Ia benar-benar merasa malu. Kenapa ia bisa kelepasan bicara apa yang ada di dalam kepalnya. 'Aku bego. Aku bego, bego, bego..' Pikir Harry menyalahkan dirinya.

"Ehem.." Draco berdeham dan Harry sedikit mengangkat kepalanya tetapi tidak menatap pewaris Malfoy itu. "Jadi.. kalau tipe gadismu seperti itu. Aku punya satu orang," hati Harry merasa kecewa mendengar itu. Harry menggeleng dalam batinnya, untuk apa ia kecewa. Bukannya ia harusnya merasa senang. Dan kalau Harry tak salah lihat, ekspresi Draco sedikit mengeras ketika ia berkata ia punya kadidat.

"Akan ku bujuk dia. Besok datang ke taman kota jam 8. Jangan telat!" Draco segera bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar setelah membayar tagihannya. Meninggalkan Harry sekali lagi dalam kebingungan.

Draco melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil yang ia parkir tak jauh dari kafe. Masuk dengan kasar ke kursi kemudi, dan segera tancap gas pergi dari situ. Draco merasa gusar sekaligus kesal dan kecewa. Ia gusar kenapa harus tipe gadis Potter seperti 'dia'. Ia kesal karena ada kadidat yang pas untuk Potter. Ia kecewa karena bukan ia yang akan menjadi kadidat itu.

Draco mendengus geli. Kenapa ia harus kecewa. Ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Potter. Ia hanya mantan musuh yang membantunya karena kasihan. Seharusnya ia tak membantu Potter saja. Daripada ia harus merasa tak nyaman seperti ini.

Mobil Draco telah memasuki halaman luas Malfoy manor. Dengan segera Draco keluar dan melemparkan kunci mobil kepada pelayan yang meyambutnya. Ia perlu bertemu _dengannya_. Ia harus bertemu _dengannya_.

"Draco kau tak apa? Kau terlihat pucat dan terburu-buru.." Ujar Narcissa Malfoy yang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga bersama suaminya ketika melihat Draco masuk rumah dalam keadaan seperti itu. "Dimana 'dia' ibu? Dimana 'dia'?" Tanya Draco buru-buru. "'Dia' siapa maksudmu Draco?" Tanya Narcissa dengan menatap bingung putra satu-satunya ini.

"Kau mencariku Draco?"

Draco menoleh ke asal suara. Ia melihat refleksi dirinya yang berdiri di anak tangga paling atas. Hanya saja refleksinya ini berambut pirang panjang sepinggang, wajahnya lebih cantik, dan memakai gaun rumah putih sederhana. Draco segera menaiki tangga dan menghampiri gadis yang seperti refleksinya ini. "Aku perlu bicara 4 mata denganmu, Anna."

Gadis yang bernama Anna itu hanya mengangguk perlahan dan mengikuti Draco ke ruangan lain. Narcissa dan Lucius Malfoy yang melihat kejadian itu hanya diam kebingungan. Tidak seperti biasanya Draco mau berbicara secara rahasia dengan Anna. Selama ini Draco sering tak menggubsir keberadaan Anna. "Semoga tak ada hal yang serius yang terjadi.." Gumam Narcissa cemas.

Sedangkan di ruang yang dipakai Draco dan Anna, Draco sedang berjalan bolak-balik dengan gelisah. "Bisakah kau duduk dengan tenang dan katakan kepadaku apa yang ingin kau bicarakan." Ucap Anna dengan bijak. Draco berhenti berjalan dan menghempaskan dirinya di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Anna.

"Kau tahu Anna, selama ini aku sering tak menganggapmu.." Gadis itu hanya diam menunggu Draco melanjutkan. Ia tak ingin menyela. "Maafkan aku Anna.. Selama ini kau tak kenal dengan dunia luar karena aku. Aku minta maaf Anna.." Mohon Draco. Draco juga manusia, ia juga bisa merasa bersalah. Apalagi ia bersalah dengan salah satu keluarganya, kembarannya yang tak dikenal orang luar.

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam tangan pucat Draco yang bergetar. "Tak apa Draco. Bukannya harusnya kau senang karena bisa melihat dunia luar. Aku tak apa, tapi sekarang aku sudah mulai sehat. Kau tahu sendirikan aku bersekolah di Beauxbatons di Perancis."

Draco diam, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Ia teringat dengan adik kembarnya ini ketika Potter mengatakan tipe gadisnya. Ia ingat ia punya saudara yang selama ini tak dipedulikannya. Draco merasa seperti orang jahat, bagaimana bisa ia lupa jasa sang adiknya ini. Melindunginya dari tabrakkan maut, yang nyaris merengut nyawanya kalau saja Anna tak mendorongnya waktu itu.

Pundak Draco bergetar menahan emosi. Anna mendekat dan mengelus lembut pundak Draco. "Tak apa. Semua baik-baik saja sekarang. Tak perlu menangis." Ucap Anna dengan lembut. Air mata Draco tak kuasa untuk ia tahan. Ia mengeluarkan air matanya dalam diam. Ia merasa sangat jahat.

Gadis itu menatap air mata Draco yang menitik di punggung tangannya. "Aku tak pernah menyangka air mata kakak yang bening ini akan keluar karena aku. Aku tak tahu harus merasa senang atau sedih." Ujarnya sambil memeluk tubuh kakaknya dengan lembut.

Anna tak bisa berbohong bahwa ia merasa senang. Ia sangat senang akhirnya kakaknya mau menganggapnya lagi. Selama ini Anna hanya bisa diam menatap kakaknya dari jauh. Melihat kakaknya bersekolah, bersosialisasi, bermain, dan lainnya. Sedangkan ia harus mendekam dalam kamarnya dengan alat pembantu hidup di sekitarnya.

Ia tak marah pada kakaknya yang telah membuatnya seperti ini. Ia tak membenci kakanya yang meninggalkannya sendiri. Ia tak kecewa karena telah menyelamatkan kakaknya dari kecelakaan. Ia malah merasa senang kakaknya bisa bersekolah, berteman, bermain. Selayaknya anak pada umumnya.

Ia sangat menyanyangi kakaknya ini. Kakaknya yang tersenyum padanya, mengajaknya bermain ketika sendiri, melindunginya ketika ada anak nakal yang mengganggunya. Walaupun itu cuman kenangannya waktu kecil sebelum ia tertabrak dan koma panjang yang menyebabkan kakaknya tak menganggapnya.

Anna tersenyum sendiri ketika mengingat kenangan kecil itu. Kenangan yang takkan ia lupakan. Anna melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lembut mata kakaknya yang sembab tetapi tak mengeluarkan air mata lagi. "Nah, seperti itu. Anak laki-laki tak boleh menangis hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini. Dan juga kakak akan mempermalukan keluarga Malfoy kalau kakak ketahuan menangis." Ucap Anna sambil menghapus jejak air mata di pipi kakaknya.

Draco tersenyum dan membelai lembut rambut pirang halus adiknya. "Kau itu adikku, bukan ibuku. Kau tahu itu? Jadi jangan menasehatiku." Ujar Draco sambil tertawa. "Baiklah kakak." Anna juga ikut tertawa. Ah, Draco merasa beban yang selama ini di hatinya terasa hilang seketika ketika melihat tawa di wajah Anna.

Mereka tak menyadari bahwa kedua orang tua mereka menguping pembicaraan mereka dari balik pintu. Air mata Narcissa Malfoy serta merta keluar berderai-derai. "Oh, Lucius.. Aku.. merasa senang sekali.. senang sekali.. akhirnya.." Ujar Narcissa dengan menahan isakannya. Suaminya Lucius Malfoy mendekatinya dan memeluk istrinya dengan sayang. "Aku juga merasa senang Narcissa." Ucapnya lalu menuntun istrinya kembali ke ruang keluarga, menenangkannya disana.

"Anna.." Panggil Draco pelan saat mereka sedang diam dalam keheningan yang menyenangkan. "Ada apa kakak?" Tanya Anna. "Aku tahu kau baru saja memaafkanku. Ini memang terasa kurang ajar. Tapi bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Aku akan membantu kakak sebisa mungkin." Anna tersenyum dengan tenang. Draco menatap adiknya dengan seksama sebelum membuka mulut dan mengatakan hal terjadi diantara Draco dan Harry.

Gadis Malfoy itu menganguk-angguk mengerti ketika kakaknya telah selesai menjelaskan. "Berarti besok aku harus ke taman pada jam 8 dan bertemu dengan Harry Potter?" Gumam gadis itu. Draco mengangguk dan menatap gelisah adiknya. "Maafkan aku Anna kau harus masuk ke dalam masalah ini. Kalau saja aku tak membantu Potter, pasti kau takkan masuk ke masalah ini."

"Tak apa kakak. Aku akan membantumu, lagian aku juga penasaran seperti apa musuh kakak sewaktu sekolah dulu. Dan juga aku tak bisa membayangkannya betapa polosnya Harry Potter itu. Tak pernah merasakan mencintai dan dicintai seseorang."

"Yeah, dia dari dulu memang sangat polos, sampai sekarang juga. Kau tahu ia dulu nyaris mau di emmm.. pasti kau tahu, kalau aku tak menolongnya waktu itu. Sebal juga kalau harus melihat Potter yang benar-benar polos seperti itu. Selalu dalam masalah besar hanya karena kepolosannya. Untung ada si Weasley dan Granger itu." Balas Draco dengan mendengus geli.

Anna tersenyum misterius, "Aku tak tahu bahwa kakak sangat perhatian pada Potter.. Menolongnya.. Sangat tidak Malfoy-_ish_ sekali jika seorang Malfoy menolong orang yang jelas-jelas musuhnya."

"Aku tidak perhatian dengan Potter, Anna. Hanya saja saat itu hanya aku saja yang melihat itu. Kau mau nama keluarga Malfoy tercoreng karena salah satu anggota keluarganya tidak menolong anak keterlaluan polos dari sebuah kasus." Jelas Draco sedikit kebingungan. Ia hanya asal-asalan membuat alasan itu.

"Hnn.. Jadi begitu. Hehh.. jadi kakak itu benar-benar baik ya.." Ujar Anna dengan sedikit menyeringai.

"Aku tak baik Anna." Elak Draco.

"Kenapa tidak kakak saja yang datang besok ke taman? Aku dan kakakkan sama karakteristiknya. Aku yakin kalau kakak menyamar menjadi aku si Potter itu takkan menyadarinya."

"Jangan bercanda kau Anna. Seorang Malfoy sepertiku tak mungkin menggunakan gaun seperti perempuan, kecuali kalau aku perempuan."

"Baiklah kakak. Tak usah marah-marah seperti itu. Aku akan tetap menemui Potter. Aku penasaran dengannya."

Draco menatap adiknya sesaat. Hatinya terasa sedikit sakit ketika adiknya mengatakan bahwa ia penasaran dengan Potter. Anna yang menangkap rasa sakit itu dalam tatapan Draco, tersenyum. "Aku takkan jatuh cinta padanya kakak."

Draco tersentak, "Kenapa?" Kenapa? Huh, lucu Draco. Sangat Lucu. Kau mengatakan seolah kau tak senang mendengar itu. Padahal dalam hatimu kau bersorak gembira tanpa alasan.

"Karena ada seseorang yang mencintai Potter, kakak..." _Siapa? Siapa yang mencintai Potter? Aku ingin sekali memukulnya!_

Draco tersentak dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Untuk apa ia memukul orang yang mencintai Potter. Ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Potter. Ingat-ingat Draco.

"Draco! Anna! Kalau kalian telah selesai berbicara, ayo turun dan makan malam bersama!" Seru Narcissa dari bawah.

"Baik Mum!" Seru Anna dengan menahan tawa. "Kau tahu, kelihatannya Mum sedang senang. Sifatnya jadi tak Malfoy-_ish_ sekali." Draco yang mengerti maksud Anna tersenyum kecil dan keluar ruangan bersama dengan Anna. Ketika sampai di ruang makan, telah tersaji beraneka ragam makanan di meja makan. Dan juga Narcissa terlihat sangat senang, dan Lucius walaupun wajahnya tetap datar ia tak bisa menyembunyikan pancaran kegembiraan di matanya. Draco dan Anna duduk berseberangan.

Dan makan malam itu berjalan dengan hangat dan penuh kegembiraan.

**TBC**

A/n:

Oke, saya akhirnya update. Maaf kalau lama. Ada masalah dengan internet saya. Maaf ya kalau chap ini bosenin atau garing. Atau mungkin juga bingung kenapa tiba-tiba ada twins Draco. Si Anna itu bisa dibilang OC juga tokoh pendukung cerita serta cinta DraRry... #Upss ada sop iler.

Dan untuk cinta dalah pembunuh nomer 2 setelah kanker itu hanya asal tulis saja. Biar nyambung dengan ceritanya. Jangan dibuat serius.

Intinya maaf kalau tidak berkenan di hati...

Ada yang mau meninggalkan review?


	3. Chapter II: Approach

Pemuda pirang itu menghela nafas panjang. Menjatuhkan tumpukan buku yang ia bawa pada meja perpustakaan dengan kasar. Ia segera menghempaskan diri pada kursi perpustakaan sambil melonggarkan dasinya dan membuka dua kancing teratas.

Ia merasa sangat gerah setelah membawa sepuluh buku tebal. Ia takkan melakukan hal ini jika si Potty itu datang dan ikut dalam merasakan penderitaan ini. Tapi karena si Potty sialan itu tak datang juga. Terpaksa Malfoy Junior itu mengangkat sendirian.

Hey, ini detensinya bersama si Potty itu! Kenapa ia tak datang. Apa ia mencoba kabur dari seorang Malfoy? Huh, tak ada yang bisa kabur dari seorang Malfoy. Sebentar lagi ia mungkin akan memberi _hukuman _kepada Potter itu. Lihat saja nanti.

Ketika Draco hendak mengambil buku paling atas dan memulai detensinya. Ia mendengar suara cukup gaduh dari sudut perpustakaan. Merasa ada yang ganjil, Draco bangkit dan mulai berjalan dengan perlahan ke sudut perpustakaan.

"Maaf.. Kak Diggory.. Ak– Ahh! Jangan! Ahh.."

Draco membeku ketika melihat apa yang dihadapannya juga suara yang ia dengar. Ia melihat Potter yang harusnya di detensi sama sepertinya. Sedang di pojokkan oleh kakak kelas 5, Cedric Diggory. Tubuh mungil Potter terjepit antara rak buku dan tubuh Diggory.

Tangan lentik Potter berada di dada Diggory dan sepertinya berusaha mendorong tubuh itu, tapi tak berhasil. Salah satu tangan Diggory berada di sisi kanan kepala Potter sedangkan tangan yang lain mengelus pipi kemerahan Potter sebelum melepaskan dasi serta kancing kemeja Potter.

"Kak.. Ahh.. Jangan.. A–aku harus ke Mal–Malfoy.. aku ada detensi dengannya.." Ucap Potter terbata. Wajahnya semakin memerah dan nafasnya makin memburu ketika Diggory menciumi lekuk leher Potter.

"Bisa kita lupakan saja kepala pirang itu? Aku ingin menikmatimu sekarang." Desah Diggory, kemudian mengigit leher mulus itu. Menuai erangan dari Potter yang membuat Draco merasa marah. Draco tak tahu kenapa ia harus merasa marah. Ingat Potter bukan siapa-siapa baginya.

Draco hendak berbalik dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Tapi tak jadi ketika ia melihat Diggory sudah mulai membuka sabuk yang melingkar di pinggang Potter. Wajah Potter sudah sangat merah dan sepertinya ia sudah tak kuat lagi untuk mendorong Diggory.

Dengan menahan amarah yang sudah tak dapat di bendung lagi. Draco berlari ke arah Diggory dan segera menendangnya dengan keras sampai menghantam rak buku. Membuat beberapa buku jatuh menimpa Diggory.

Tanpa menghawatirkan keadaan Diggory, Draco segera melepaskan jasnya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Potter yang pingsan. Mungkin karena _shock_ atau apapun. Draco tak butuh tahu itu sekarang. Sekarang yang ia butuhkan adalah membawa Harry ke _Hospital Wing_.

Banyak orang terheran-heran ketika melihat keributan di sudut perpustakaan itu. Penjaga perpustakaan saja tak jadi marah-marah saat melihat Draco yang berlari menembus kerumanan sambil menggendong Harry yang pingsan itu dengan _bridal style_.

Draco segera berteriak memanggil perawat ketika sampai di _Hospital Wing_ dan membaringkan Harry yang tak berdaya itu. Perawat itu mengatakan Harry tak apa, hanya pingsan biasa dan ia akan sadar kembali lagi nanti. Perawat sempat menanyakan kenapa Harry seperti itu. Tapi hanya dijawab gelengan dari Draco.

Draco mendekati Harry dan menggenggam tangannya ketika perawat sudah kembali ke ruang kerjanya. "Kau harus lebih berhati-hati lagi Potter.. Kau itu anak keterlaluan polos dan manis. Jaga dirimu dan.. mimpi indah." Gumam Draco di telinga Harry sembelum mencium keningnya dan meninggalkan _Hospital Wing_.

..

Mata biru kelabu itu terbuka dengan perlahan. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu duduk dan menghela nafasnya sambil mengacak helai pirangnya dengan frustasi.

"Dasar anak polos.." Gumamnya.

**-o0o-**

**Teach Me How To **

**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling **

**Warning : Typos, OOC, Slash, Slaight Straight, AU, No-War, No-Voldy, No-Magic, Kehidupan biasa di London, OC!Twin!Draco Malfoy, dan lainnya.**

**Pairing: DMHP!**

**Chapter II : Approach**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

**-o0o-**

Harry duduk dengan gelisah di bangku taman. Sudah 15 menit ia menunggu Malfoy dan kadidat yang dimaksudnya. Seperti Malfoy akan telat. Baru saja ia berpikir seperti itu. Ia sudah melihat Malfoy yang berjalan mendekatinya. Sebentar.. ada yang salah dengan Malfoy.

Apakah Draco Malfoy yang dikenalnya mempunyai rambut panjang sepinggang, berwajah cantik, bertubuh langsing, dan memakai gaun sederhana?

Banyak orang yang menengok dan berdecak kagum ketika gadis yang mirip Malfoy berjalan melewati mereka. Seakan gadis itu adalah malaikat yang jatuh dari surga. Tapi banyak juga yang bergidik ngeri ketika melihat wajah cantik angkuh itu dan matanya yang menatap tajam orang-orang. Seakan gadis itu adalah iblis cantik yang jatuh ke bumi.

Gadis itu berhenti di hadapan Harry dan menatap tajam Harry. Harry berdiri dengan gugup dan menatap penasaran gadis dihadapannya. "Umm.. Apakah kau diminta oleh Draco Malfoy untuk menemuiku?" Tanya Harry menyakinkan.

"Ya. Dan apakah kau adalah Harry Potter?" Tanya gadis itu. Harry menahan nafasnya ketika mendengar suara gadis itu. Tak hanya parasnya saja yang mirip Malfoy, suaranya juga persis seperti Malfoy hanya saja lebih melengking dan melodis, seperti perempuan.

"Umm.. Ya, seperti yang kau tahu namaku Harry Potter. Kalau kau?" Tanya Harry sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Drianna Malfoy." Balas gadis itu sambil menyambut jabatan tangan Harry. "Ah ya.. Drianna Malfoy.. Malfoy?" Harry terdiam dan menatap tak percaya gadis dihadapannya.

"Kau Malfoy?!" Teriak Harry kaget dan membuat beberapa pasang mata menoleh terkejut ke Harry. Anna mengangguk dengan kalem. Ia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi.

"Pantas saja kau mirip dengan si Malfoy. Kau siapanya dia?" Tanya Harry penuh selidik. "Bisakah kita membicarakannya dengan duduk tenang. Tidak berdiri seperti ini." Ucap Anna dengan jengkel. Potter memang benar-benar polos, lihat saja tampangnya.

"Jadi bisakah kau menceritakan tentang dirimu?" Tanya Harry setelah mereka duduk dan memesan di kafe langganan Harry. Harry diam menunggu hingga Anna selesai meminum tehnya dan menaruh cangkirnya diatas meja. Sangat mirip dengan Malfoy.

"Aku Drianna Malfoy, adik kembar dari Draco Malfoy." Harry mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Jadi adik kembarannya di Malfoy itu.. sebentar, adik kembar? "Kau kembarannya Malfoy?!" Anna mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Aku tak tahu, kalau dia punya kembaran. Pantas saja kau sangat mirip dengannya." Ucap Harry dengan sedikit _shock_. Bagaimana tidak _shock_, ia tak pernah tahu bahwa Malfoy punya adik, dan juga itu kembarannya lagi. Harry serasa melihat wujud perempuan dari Malfoy. "Kalian benar-benar sangat mirip. Seperti pinang dibelah dua. Sampai suara kalian juga. Walaupun punyamu lebih melodis dan tidak berat."

"Oh.. Jadi kau sangat memperhatikan kakakku ya? Sampai suara saja kau hafal." Goda Anna dengan tersenyum kalem yang terlihat sedikit mengintimidasi.

Harry bergidik ngeri dan sedikit merona, "Tidak. Aku tak sering memperhatikan Malfoy. Hanya saja– hanya saja kemarin aku baru saja mendengar suaranya setelah sekian lama."

"Tidak sering, eh? Berarti kau juga memperhatikan kakakku? Sejak kapan?" Senyum jahil telah menghias di wajah Anna. Hanya saja ia samarkan dengan senyum kalem.

"Sejak– sejak ia menolongku. Eh? – Tidak! Aku tak pernah memperhatikan Malfoy!" Elak Harry dengan wajah merona malu karena telah keceplosan bicara.

"Waw.. Berarti sudah lama ya.. Kalau tak salah saat itu kalian masih tahun kedua'kan.." _Dasar cinta terpendam_, tambah Anna dalam hati.

"Tidak.. Tidak seperti itu. Itu –.." Harry diam ia tak bisa mengelak lagi. Ia kalah telak..

"Oke-oke. Jangan berwajah _down_ begitu. Kalau boleh aku tahu bagaimana kakak saat disekolah dahulu?" Tanya Anna. Jujur ia penasaran bagaimana dulu kakaknya bersekolah.

"Malfoy? Oh ya, dia tuan muda sok yang memintaku jadi teman pada upacara tahun ajaran baru. Pemuda berrambut pirang, berdagu runcing dengan senyum mencemooh dan ekspresi merendahkan orang yang disekitarnya. Bagaimana bisa ia memintaku jadi temannya kalau wajahnya saja sudah seangkuh itu. Aku tak suka orang angkuh.." Jawab Harry. Ia diam sesaat dan Anna juga diam karena ia yakin Harry masih mau melanjutkannya.

"Ia juga anak yang suka menjahiliku dan kedua sahabatku bersama dengan kedua _bodyguard_-nya. Crabbe dan Goyle. Cih, tapi dia juga anak manja cengeng. Bisa-bisanya ia takut dengan laba-laba besar di Hutan Terlarang." Anna tertawa kecil mendengar hal itu.

"Tapi sewaktu sarapan esoknya, entah kenapa moodnya terlihat baik sekali hanya dengan melihat –atau lebih tepatnya, memakan– apel hijau. Yang saat itu jadi makanan penutup.. Hei, kalau ia sangat menyukai apel hijau. Kenapa dulu aku tak meracuni apel hijau kesukaannya itu. Sial! Kenapa baru terpikir sekarang." Gumam Harry yang malah merancau kemana-mana.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau sangat mengetahui tentang kakakku, Potter.." Decak Anna dengan kagum. Ia tahu bahwa Draco tak suka labah-labah besar. Ingat besar tapi kalau kecil, Draco biasanya langsung menginjaknya sampai mati dan tak berbekas. Dan juga ia tahu bahwa kakaknya sangat suka apel hijau. Sehijau mata yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Tidak. Hanya saja gerak-geriknya terkadang gampang di baca. Yah, terkadang." Gumam Harry.

"Terkadang?"

"Yeah.. Kau tahu sewaktu tahun keenam. Ia terlihat pucat. Oh yeah Malfoy memang pucat. Tapi kali lebih pucat dari biasanya. Dan juga ia terlihat lebih kurus dan lelah. Dia juga punya kantung mata. Aku tahu bahwa keluarga Malfoy juga menjunjung tampilan mereka yang baik dan rapi. Yeah saat itu Malfoy memang rapi dan tetap terlihat tampan. Hanya saja ia terlihat kusut dan sedikit berantakan."

Anna mulai berpikir, kalau tak salah waktu itu kakaknya sedang dalam masalah tentang pekerjaan ayahnya. Draco sering terlibat bisnis dengan teman-teman bisnis ayahnya. Tapi kali ini apa Anna tak tahu..

"Setelah berminggu-minggu ia ku ikuti, ternyata ia berniat menjual narkoba pada teman-temannya. Untung saja langsung diringkus dengan Uncle Sev. Dan Malfoy juga beruntung tak dimasukan ke penjara. Ia mengaku dipaksa dan juga untungnya ia tak mengkomsumsi narkoba."

Anna mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ia tak menyangka Potter punya potensi dalam men-_stalker _orang. Apalagi orang yang di-_stalker_-inya seorang Malfoy.

"Tapi.." Anna mulai terlihat teralihkan kembali ke Harry. "Aku rasa ia orang baik. Walaupun ia menyebalkan dan angkuh. Buktinya ia mau menolongku sewaktu tahun kedua dan juga saat ini. Walaupun sudah lama sekali kami tak berjumpa." Ucap Harry dengan tersenyum sangat manis.

Anna nyaris mengucek matanya agar ia yakin bahwa semua ini cuman bayangannya. Tapi ia urungkan karena memang ini asli dan juga itu tidak Malfoy-_ish_ sekali. Anna tak tahu bahwa seorang Potter bisa tersenyum semanis itu. Dan lagi yang dibicarakan Potter itu kakaknya. Draco Malfoy yang notabene sekarang adalah mantan musuhnya.

Heh.. Jadi benar-benar cinta ya? Batin Anna dengan tersenyum licik.

"Aku rasa kau terlalu banyak tahu tentang kakakku Potter. Aku cemburu!"

"Ehh..? Kenapa cemburu?" Tanya Harry dengan terkejut.

"Kakakku sudah dimiliki ternyata.. Jadi kakak bukan milikku lagi sekarang. Aku tak bisa bermanja-manja lagi kepadanya. Karena kamu sekarang yang bisa bermanja kepadanya!" Ucap Anna sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Harry.

Sedangkan Harry sendiri juga ikut menunjuk dirinya dengan memasang wajah kebingungan. 'Bagaimana bisa ia bermanja-manja dengan Malfoy?' Batinnya.

"Kenapa aku? Aku bukan siapa-siapa Malfoy.." Elak Harry.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri.." Ucap Anna penuh dengan kemisteriusan. _Aish.. Anak ini benar-benar polos. Atau memang ia pura-pura tak tahu. Tapi sepertinya ia memang polos. Lihat saja wajah kebingungannya.._ Batin Anna.

Harry tak membalas ucapan Anna. Ia _speechless_ sudah. Ia tak tahu harus membalas apa. Maka ia memutuskan untuk meminum kopi dinginnya itu. Anna juga menikmati tehnya dengan anggun. Dan mereka diam sesaat untuk mencerna informasi yang baru di dapat.

"Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu di sekolah? Aku yakin kau pasti juga bersekolah." Tanya Harry memecah keheningan.

"Aku bersekolah. Tetapi tidak sewaktu Draco masuk sekolah. Aku harus berada di kamar dan melawan kematian yang bisa saja mendatangiku kapan saja."

Harry terkejut mendengar jawaban Anna, apa yang terjadi padanya, "Kenapa? Apa kau sedang sakit saat itu?"

"Ya. Aku sedang dalam keadaan koma pasca tabrak lari."

"Kenapa kau bisa tertabrak?"

"Karena aku menolong kakakku."

Harry terkejut, ia tak tahu bahwa darah Malfoy yang arogan ternyata juga punya sisi baik. Selama ini Harry melihat keluarga Malfoy sebagai keluarga yang arogan, jahat, dan tak peduli dengan sekitarnya.

"Kau terkejut?" Suara Anna menyadarkan Harry. Harry mengangguk dan menatap penasaran Anna.

Anna yang mengerti tatapan Harry tersenyum. Membuat Harry yang tak menyangka akan mendapatkan sebuah senyum dari Malfoy menjadi salah tingkah dan merona. Sekilas tadi ia seperti melihat Malfoy yang tersenyum padanya.

"Aku akan menjawab rasa penasaranmu dan kau juga harus menjawab ketika aku tanya kau. _Deal_?" Tawar Anna. Harry mengangguk, dan mereka mulai berbincang-bincang seru.

Mereka tak menyadari ada sebuah mata biru kelabu lain yang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

...

Ketika senja datang Harry dan Anna berpisah. Harry melihat Malfoy mendatangi mereka berdua. Menyapa Harry lalu berkata, "Jam sama di tempat yang sama. Aku perlu bicara."

Kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Anna, lalu menoleh ke Harry dan memberikan anggukan singkat sebelum memasuki kursi kemudi. Setelah mobil Malfoy menghilang di belokan, Harry segera melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri jalan raya. Harry berjalan sambil menikmati cahaya senja yang bersinar lembut. Lampu-lampu jalan sudah mulai di hidupkan. Banyak orang yang sudah memasuki rumah untuk menghabiskan malam yang dingin dengan keluarga.

Berpikir tentang keluarga, kenapa ia tak ke rumah ayah baptisnya? Rumahnya hanya beberapa blok dari sini. Dengan semangat Harry melangkahkan kakinya ke Grimauld Place No. 12. Beberapa menit kemudian Harry telah sampai. Saking bersemangatnya Harry yang seharusnya mengetuk pintu malah terlihat seperti menggendor pintu.

"Sebentar..!" Teriakan dari dalam rumah sudah membuat Harry berhenti menggendor pintu. "Siapa yang menggangu sa–! Oh, Prongslet! Senangnya melihatmu!" Ucap Sirius Black sambil memeluk anak baptisnya itu. "Kau sudah lama sekali tak mengunjungiku. Ayo masuk, di luar pasti dingin." Lanjut Sirius sambil mengajak Harry masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ah! Harry, lama sekali tak bertemu." Ucap Remus Lupin ketika melihat Harry duduk di ruang keluarga. Tidak seperti Sirius yang langsung memeluk Harry, Remus menjabat tangan Harry baru memeluk Harry dengan sayang. Seperti ibu kepada anaknya.

"Emm.. Remus.. Kau pakai itu atas kemauanmu sendiri?" Tanya Harry sambil menunjuk apron pink dengan berhias hati yang di pakai Remus.

Wajah Remus merona, ia segera melepas apronnya, "Tidak, tidak. Disini hanya ada apron itu saja. Jadi terpaksa dipakai,"

"Tapi aku yakin kau menyukainyakan, Remus.." Bisik Sirius di telinga Remus pelan, tetapi dapat di dengar Harry. Dengan cepat rona merah kembali menjalar di pipi pucat Remus, "Ayo makan malam Harry. Aku yakin kau lapar setelah perjalanan kesini." Ucap Remus setelah sukses menjitak kepala Sirius.

Tanpa pikir panjang Harry berjalan menuju dapar bersama Remus. Sirius di belakang sedang mengaduh kesakitan. Sampai di ruang makan, aroma masakan segera menyambut indra penciuman Harry. Ah, masakan Remus memang paling top.

Dengan segera Harry duduk di kursi meja makan dan menunggu Remus serta Sirius duduk juga. Setelah semuanya duduk, mereka memulai makan malam. Makan malam ini berjalan dengan tenang dan tidak hening. Salahkan kenapa cara makan Sirius yang keterlaluan brutal, menyebabkan Remus harus berkali-kali mengingatkannya. Harry hanya diam menikmati makanan dan pemandangan itu. Sudah jadi kebiasaan Harry melihat pemandangan itu dalam diam ketika ia berkunjung ke rumah Sirius.

Ia yakin kalau makan malam di rumah Malfoy pasti tenang dan hening mencekam. Secara mereka keluarga yang masih menjungjung tinggi tata krama bangsawan. Oh ya, Malfoy itu bangsawan. Ngomong-ngomong tentang keluarga Malfoy, Harry tak pernah tahu bahwa Malfoy punya adik kembar.

Ia tahu Anna selama masa kecil dan remaja ia habiskan dengan di dalam kamar dan ditemani alat pembantu hidupnya. Yang cukup membuat Harry kaget, Anna sama sekali tidak marah atau membenci kakaknya itu. Anna malah terlihat sangat menyanyangi kakaknya, walaupun kakaknya sama sekali tak mengubsir keberadaannya.

Harry tak lupa bagaimana tatapan Anna menjadi lembut dan hangat dengan senyum yang merekah di wajah cantiknya ketika mengatakan segala sesuatu tentang kakaknya itu. Dan Anna benar-benar terlihat bahagia ketika menceritakan bahwa ia berbaikan dengan kakaknya itu. Harry cukup terkejut mengetahui bahwa Anna mungkin satu-satunya Malfoy yang bisa menunjukkan ekspresi pada dunia. Selama ini Harry mengetahui bahwa keluarga Malfoy selalu memasang topeng dingin tak berbelas kasihan.

Tapi Harry merasa senang mengetahui keberadaan Anna. Harry juga tak bisa menahan senyum ketika Anna menceritakan kenangan kecilnya bersama kakaknya. Ia melihat Anna sebagai adik kecil yang bersemangat untuk menceritakan segala hal yang dilihatnya.

Harry tahu bahwa Anna memenuhi tipenya. Tetapi ia hanya menyukai Anna sebagai adiknya. Ia tak menyukai Anna dalam hal "itu". Ia merasa nyaman dengan Anna, tapi ia merasa lebih nyaman jika bersama Malfoy.

"Harry kau tak apa?"

Harry tersentak kaget dan segera memfokuskan matanya ke depan. Dilihatnya Remus dan Sirius sudah selesai makan dan menatapnya khawatir. Harry melirik makanannya yang baru setengah ia makan dan sekarang telah menjadi tak berbentuk karena teraduk-aduk.

"Aku tak apa Remus, Sirius.. Hanya sedang berpikir."

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa Harry? Sampai makananmu jadi sasaranmu." Tanya Remus dengan khawatir.

Harry diam, ia ingin menanyakan tentang kembaran Malfoy itu. Tapi apakah pilihannya tepat? Ia takut malah nanti terjadi masalah. Maka dari itu Harry mengeleng lemah, "Tak ada. Hanya sedang memikirkan novel yang akan ku buat."

"Kau membuat novel apa lagi? Apakah misteri lagi?" Tanya Remus sambil mengganti piring makan Harry dengan segelas teh hangat. "Tidak. Kali ini _romance_." Jawab Harry sambil meyeruput tehnya.

"APA? PRONGSLET BIKIN _ROMANCE_?" Harry tersedak kemudian terbatuk-batuk ketika mendengar teriakan Sirius. "Oh, maaf Harry. Aku hanya kaget." Ujar Sirius sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Harry.

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa kau akan membuat _romance_ Harry.." Celutuk Remus.

"Yeah.. Aku tak yakin kau punya pengalaman dalam hal cinta. Kau selalu membuat misteri dan kawannya. Dan semua ceritamu tak ada romantisnya sama sekali." Imbuh Sirius.

"Hah.. Ini bukan mauku. Ini gara-gara Ginny dengan seenaknya menerima tawaran yang memintaku untuk membuat novel _romance_." Balas Harry dengan menghela nafas.

"Ehm.. Dan seperti yang ku katakan tadi Harry. Apakah kau punya pengalaman tentang cinta?" Tanya Sirius.

"Tidak. Tetapi Malfoy membantuku." Ucap Harry keceplosan. Harry segera duduk tegak sambil membekap mulutnya. _Aduh kenapa aku bisa keceplosan! Bego! Harry bego!_ Batin Harry mengutuki dirinya.

"Oh.. Malfoy.." Ucap Sirius santai sebelum ia duduk tegak dan menatap tajam Harry. "Apa yang dilakukan Malfoy sialan itu padamu Harry? Jangan bilang kau 'diapa-apakan' olehnya. Kau masih _virgin_ kan?"

**Duakk..**

"Ahaha.. Maaf Harry, kata-kata Sirius yang kurang ajar itu." Ucap Remus dengan tersenyum lembut setelah sukses membogem kepala Sirius.

"Tenang saja. Ia tak berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Ia hanya membantuku mencarikan gadis sesuai tipeku." Balas Harry sambil bergidik ngeri. Oh yeah, Remus sangat berbahaya jika disaat seperti ini.

"Bagaimana tipemu Harry? Aku tak pernah tahu kau punya tipe juga." Ucap Sirius sambil mengelus kepalanya. Wajah Harry dengan cepat merona merah. Apakah ia harus bilang kalau tipenya itu seperti Malfoy sendiri.

"Tak ada. Biasa saja.. Ahahaha.." Balas Harry canggung. Remus menatap Harry dengan seksama pasti ada yang di sembunyikan anak ini.

"Aku rasa aku harus pulang. Aku pulang ya Sirius, Remus." Pamit Harry sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu keluar tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sirius maupun Remus.

Harry melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke jalan raya yang telah sepi dan disinari lampu kekuningan dari lampu jalanan. Angin malam berhembus pelan memainkan rambut hitam berantakan Harry. Harry menutup matanya dan mengambil nafas sedalam-dalamnya lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Tubuh Harry sedikit rileks.

Ia sengaja langsung meninggalkan rumah Sirius agar ia tak ditanyai hal-hal yang aneh. Apalagi setelah Harry tanpa sengaja mengatakan ia dibantu oleh Malfoy. Hah.. Apalagi tadi Sirius mengatakan hal yang.. uhh.. Harry tak suka itu. Yah walaupun ia terkesan kurang sopan sih.. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Harry berhenti berjalan dan matanya melebar kaget melihat siapa yang dihadapannya.

"M-Malfoy.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

**TBC**

A/n:

Yuhuu.. Saya bisa update. Maaf telah membuat anda menunggu lama sekali. Saya sedang masa dimana sekolah penuh tugas dan ujian. Maafkan saya. Ya, seperti yang diminta Paradisaea rubra saya membuatkan flashback (mimpi) Draco waktu nolong Harry. Maaf kalau tidak berkenan di hati dan juga maaf buat fansnya Cedric. Saya membuat Cedric jadi jahat.. maaf.. *sungkem

Balas review anon:

**Noaiy**:

Salam kenal juga Noaiy-san.. Makasih udah mau review...

**Paradisaea rubra**:

Makasih sudah mau review. Itu udah aku kasih flashbacknya.. eh bukan deng.. itu mimpinya bas..*ditabokDraco Itu mimpinya Draco.. Hahaha... Maaf ya kalau tidak berkenan di hati. Dan juga maaf ada sempilan CeRry *atauapapunitunamapairnya.


	4. Chapter III: I Love You!

Harry berhenti berjalan dan matanya melebar kaget melihat siapa yang dihadapannya.

"M-Malfoy.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang mengatakannya? Urusan aku berada disini bukan urusanmu." Ketus Draco. Harry cemberut. Ia tak suka jawaban Draco. "Kalau begitu aku berada disini bukan urusanmu juga Malfoy."

"Jadi Draco kau benar-benar sudah berubah ya? Tak ada tatapan benci lagi pada Potter,"

Harry dan Draco secara bersamaan menoleh ke asal suara. Menemukan seorang wanita yang berjalan dengan anggun ke arah mereka. Rambut hitam wanita itu terlihat sangat kontras dengan lampu kuning jalanan. Kulitnya terlihat putih dan mulus yang terbalut _dress_ putih selutut dan berlengan di siku.

"Pansy? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Draco pada wanita itu sambil menghampirinya. "Apa aku tak boleh pergi kesini? Inikan jalanan umum, bukan milik keluarga Malfoy." Ucap Pansy sambil meyilangkan tangannya di dada.

Harry yang tertegun melihat kedatangan Pansy hanya diam. Secara ia tak terlalu kenal dengan gadis yang dahulu juga memusuhinya bersama dengan Draco. Ia juga tak menyangka gadis yang dulu terlihat sering menyeringai licik, berkata kasar dan berbuat cukup brutal ini berubah menjadi seorang wanita lembut, anggun, bertutur kata halus dan tersenyum tulus. Cukup mengagetkan Harry.

"Ah! Potter! Lama tak jumpa, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Pansy sambil mendekati Harry yang mematung kemudian memeluknya dengan rindu. Dan Harry semakin mematung.

"Emm.. Aku baik-baik saja Parkinson. Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Harry setelah Pansy melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku juga sangat baik Potter," wanita itu menatap Harry sesaat, mengundang tanya pada Harry. "Potter... Aku minta maaf kalau waktu dahulu aku berbuat kasar padamu. Aku tahu ini sudah telat sekali. Tapi maukah kau memaafkanku?"

Harry diam sesaat sebelum tersenyum cerah dan mengangguk, "Tentu, aku tak masalah walaupun telat. Lebih baik telat dari pada tidak sama sekali."

"Terima kasih Potter. Ah, atau aku boleh memanggilmu Harry saja?"

"Boleh saja, Parkinson.."

"Kau juga harus memanggilku Pansy juga, Harry."

"Baiklah.. Pansy," Ucap Harry sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian Pansy memeluk Harry sekali lagi lalu Draco dan iapun berpamitan pergi. Draco dan Harry hanya diam sejak kepergian Pansy. Mereka bingung mau berbicara apa.

"Baik.. Aku juga pamit Potter." Pamit Draco sambil mulai melangkah pergi.

Sadar atau tidak, Harry sudah berbalik dan menyambar pergelangan tangan Draco. Draco berhenti berjalan dan menatap pergelangan tangannya sebelum menatap mata Harry dalam-dalam. "Apa maumu Potter?"

**-o0o-**

**Teach Me How To **

**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling **

**Warning : Typos, OOC, Slash, Slaight Straight, AU, No-War, No-Voldy, No-Magic, Kehidupan biasa di London, Alur cepat, OC!Twin!Draco Malfoy, OC!Twin!Astoria Greengrass, dan lainnya.**

**Pairing: DMHP! **

**Slight LMNM! RWHG! SBRL! AGAM(OC)!**

**Chapter III : I Love You!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

**-o0o-**

Harry tersentak sadar dan melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Draco dengan wajah merona. "Itu.. Kalau kau tak keberatan dan juga tak ada urusan lagi.. Maukah kau berkunjung ke rumahku?" Tanya Harry dengan menunduk dengan wajah memerah tak karuan dan jantung yang berdebar-debar.

Harry bingung dengan perasaan ini. Ini baru pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal seperti ini kepada orang lain. Apakah ia punya penyakit jantung dadakan ketika dekat dengan Draco. Membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan dan juga ia berkeringat dingin.

Sebenarnya ia juga merasakan hal seperti ini pada Anna. Tapi ia berdebar-debar karena semangat. Bukan karena hal yang tidak diketahuinya ini. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia harus berdebar-debar jika berada di dekat Draco.

"Baiklah,"

Harry tersentak kaget dan tanpa sengaja menatap mata Draco yang menatapnya dengan lembut. Ada senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Membuat wajah Harry semakin memerah dan memanas. Suhu tubuhnya juga terasa meningkat dan jantungnya semakin berdebar tak karuan.

"Oke. K–kalau begitu ikut aku. R–rumahku tak jauh dari sini." Ucap Harry dengan gugup. Kemudian Harry berbalik dan mulai berjalan ke arah rumahnya dengan wajah menunduk. Sedangkan Draco yang ada disebelahnya hanya diam sambil menikmati pemandangan disekitarnya.

"Potter, kalau tak keberatan. Aku mau ke toko buku itu sebentar." Ucap Draco ketika melewati sebuah toko buku bekas. Harry mengangguk dan mengikuti Draco yang masuk ke toko buku bekas itu. Jujur Harry tak mengerti kenapa seorang Malfoy yang notabene adalah keluarga kaya raya mau masuk ke toko bekas seperti ini. Ia bisa meminta bawahannyakan? Tapi juga kelakuan Draco saat ini sedikit aneh menurut Harry. Ia terlihat lebih tenang dan santai. Walaupun mulutnya tadi sempat pedas. Tapi secara utuh ada yang berbeda dengan Draco.

Draco segera menghilang diantara rak buku yang menjulang tinggi ketika telah masuk. Meninggalkan Harry yang kebingungan. Harry menoleh kesana-kemari, tak menemukan Draco dimanapun. Kemudian berjalan tanpa tujuan. Ia mungkin bisa berkeliling melihat-lihat.

Harry tak tahu apa yang dicari Malfoy pada toko seperti ini. Tapi buku lama memang lebih bagus daripada buku saat ini. Buku lama terasa lebih lengkap dan rinci daripada buku sekarang. Itu menurut Harry. Harry berhenti melangkah di depan sebuah rak buku yang berlabel novel.

Mata hijaunya terlihat tertarik dengan buku-buku tua tebal dihadapannya. Walaupun Harry bukan maniak membaca buku 2000 halaman seperti yang dilakukan Hermione. Tapi Harry suka membaca novel apapun. Untuk referensi dan juga ilmu. Terkadang novel yang mengangkat tema pertengahan abad banyak sejarahnya dan menarik. Harry suka novel bergenre seperti itu.

Walaupun pasti ada romansanya.

Tangan lentik putih Harry menelusuri sampul _hardcover_ tua dihadapannya. Memilih-milih yang terlihat menarik. Kemudian tangan itu secara acak memilih dan mengambilnya. Harry nyaris jatuh ketika buku yang diambilnya ternyata sangat berat. Untung Harry bisa menjaga keseimbangan. Harry membuka bukunya dan membaca kalimat yang tertera secara acak.

Tak menarik.

Harry menutupnya dan mengembalikan ketempatnya. Matanya kembali menjelajahi rak buku itu. Mata hijaunya kembali menemukan hal yang menarik. Tangan itu terjulur untuk mengambil buku itu, tetapi terlalu jauh. Maka Harry mencoba berjinjit. Tinggal sedikit lagi tangannya akan menggapainya.

Sebuah tangan pucat dan dingin telah menyentuh buku yang hendak Harry ambil. Deru nafas hangat terasa jelas disebelah telinga Harry, membuat wajahnya merona seketika. Dan juga dada bidang orang yang ada dibelakangnya saat ini tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan pundak Harry.

"Kau tahu, aku baru sadar bahwa kau itu pendek untuk ukuran laki-laki.." Suara yang terkesan dingin dan dalam itu menyadarkan Harry. Harry berbalik dan langsung dihadapakan dengan wajah Draco yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Sangat dekat sampai Harry merasakan nafas hangatnya.

Harry menahan nafasnya kaget. Matanya sedikit melebar kaget menatap mata kelabu dihadapannya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa mata kelabu itu sangat indah. Tanpa sadar Harry terbuai akan kelabu dingin itu dan semakin mendekat ke wajah Draco. Ia ingin melihat kelabu itu lebih dekat.

Sedangkan Draco yang juga sama-sama terhipnotis dengan mata hijau bagai hutan lebat milik Harry masih diam ditempatnya. Ia membiarkan apa yang terjadi sekarang, karena ia juga ingin menikmati mata hijau _emerald_ itu. Sampai Draco merasakan sesuatu yang lembut pada bibirnya tapi masih terasa sangat halus.

Draco segera mengambil jarak lagi. Harry tersentak kaget dan wajahnya segera merona lagi. Dan juga mulai mengutuk dirinya lagi dengan bergumam tak jelas. Draco diam berdiri memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Tanpa sadar tangannya menyentuh bibirnya. Ia tak tahu bahwa bibir Harry terasa sangat lembut. Draco melirik Harry yang sedang bergumam tak jelas. 'Apakah ia juga menyadari bahwa tadi aku dan dia nyaris ciuman?' Batin Draco penuh tanya.

"Ehem.." Harry menoleh dan menatap Draco dengan kebingungan. "Ini buku yang ingin kau ambil." Draco memberikan buku bersampul _hardcover_ hitam yang tadi diambilnya kepada Harry. Harry mengambilnya dan mengangguk mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia membuka bukunya dan tersentak kaget.

"Tak ada tulisan?" Gumam Harry kebingungan. Ketika ia melihat isi buku yang bersih. Kertasnya berwarna coklat bertanda buku ini sudah tua.

"Ah, itu pasti buku jurnal yang saya salah letakkan, nak.." Ucap bapak tua yang muncul dari balik rak. Sepertinya bapak tua itu penjaga toko ini. Dilihat bagimana lebat dan putihnya janggutnya. Walaupun mata biru dibalik kaca bulan separonya itu terlihat tertarik melihat Harry membawa buku itu.

"Eh? Jurnal? Seperti diary begitu?" Tanya Harry kebingungan. Secara ia belum terlalu mengerti apa bedanya _jurnal _dengan _diary_. Aduh Harry kamu ini penulis masa tidak tahu..

"Hmnn.. Bisa juga. Jurnal juga bisa diary, anak muda. Kau tertarik untuk membeli buku itu? Kuberi harga murah." Tawar bapak itu dengan senyum lembut.

"Eh?" Harry menimbang-nimbang. Ia suka dengan buku ini. Kesan tuanya membuat Harry ingin memiliki buku ini.

"Beli sajalah. Lumayankan untuk menampung idemu untuk sementara." Saran Draco. Benar juga kata Draco. Ia bisa menulis di buku ini sementara sebelum memindahkannya ke komputer. Dan juga Harry terkadang lupa idenya kalau tak segera menulisnya.

"Oke, ku beli pak!"

...

"Ah.. Sampai rumah juga." Ucap Harry dengan lega. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur yang tak jauh dari ruang tamu. Menaruh barang-barangnya di meja makan. Lalu mengambil cangkir teh dari kabinet atas yang menempel pada dinding. Tangannya berhenti menggapai-gapai ketika teringat sesuatu.

"Malfoy.. Kau mau minum apa? Akan kubuatkan." Tanya Harry dari dapur.

"Teh saja," balas Draco yang sedang berdiri di ruang tamu Harry. Memandangi isi rumah Harry. Ruang tamunya terasa nyaman. Ada perapian yang menyala terang di depan beberapa sofa cream yang di tata rapi. Di tengahnya ada sebuah _coffe table_ yang diatasnya terdapat vas bunga kecil yang berisi bunga mawar.

"Maaf menunggu lama Malfoy. Kenapa kau tidak duduk saja? Kau pasti lelahkan?" Ujar Harry sambil membawa nampan yang berisi dua cangkir teh serta beberapa _snack_. Kemudian Harry menatanya di atas meja.

Draco berjalan ke depan Harry dan duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan Harry. Menatap Harry yang sedang memejamkan matanya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa. Ia terlihat lelah sekali, tampak pada wajah Harry yang kusut ini. Apakah mengobrol dengan Anna selelah itu?

"Bagaimana kau dengan Anna?" Tanya Draco tanpa basa-basi. Nadanya sedikit dingin. Draco sendiri juga tak tahu kenapa ia mengeluarkan nada seperti itu. Ia tak suka saja kalau Harry dekat dengan adiknya itu. Walaupun Draco yang memintanya.

"Anna? Oh, baik saja. Ia gadis yang enak untuk diajak berbicara. Dan aku juga tak menyangka seorang Malfoy bisa berbicara kepada orang lain tanpa tatapan dingin dan juga menunjukkan ekspresi." Balas Harry sambil tersenyum mengenang obrolannya tadi dengan Anna.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Draco dengan menatap Harry. Harry diam berpikir sesaat, "Aku menyukainya..." Harry berhenti sejenak, "Tapi aku menyukainya sebagai seorang adik yang butuh perhatian seorang kakak, Malfoy."

Lanjutan perkataan Harry membuat hati Draco –yang tadinya mencelos– terasa lega. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia harus lega kalau ternyata Harry tak menyukai adiknya sebagai orang spesial, tapi hanya sebagai seorang adik. Ah, mungkin karena Draco terlalu _possessive_ dengan adiknya.

Seorang Malfoy selalu menyangkal hatinya sendiri.

"Kau mau bersama Anna saja belajarnya?" Tanya Draco lagi.

"Belajar? Apa?" Balas tanya Harry dengan kebingungan.

Draco menghela nafasnya, "Cinta. Kau yang meminta kepadaku untuk mengajarimu hal itu, tapi kurasa kau sudah nyaman dengan Anna."

"Tidak! Aku ingin tetap bersamamu!" Seru Harry sambil menatap tegas mata Draco. Seperdetik kemudian wajah Harry merona dengan cepat dan ia menyembunyikannya dibalik telapak tangannya. Ia malu kalau tanpa sadar sudah mengutarkan apa yang ada di hatinya.

Sedangkan Draco sendiri hanya menatap Harry dengan terkejut. Draco sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Harry. Disisi lain hatinya ia menganggap Harry _hanya_ mau belajar dari Draco. Disisi lainnya, seakan Harry tak ingin lepas darinya dan ingin bersamanya.

"Baiklah.. Aku tak masalah dengan itu. Kalau begitu janji untuk besok masih berlaku.." Draco berdiri dari duduknya. Menghampiri Harry yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya, kemudian mengelus rambut hitam berantakan itu dengan sayang. Membuat tuannya mengadahkan kepala dan semakin merona.

"Aku pulang dahulu Harry," kemudian Draco menunduk dan mengecup pipi merona itu dengan lembut, sebelum pergi keluar dari rumah Harry. Membiarkan Harry yang dilanda kebingungan serta kegalauan.

.-.

Setelah itu semua berjalan kembali dengan normal. Harry dan Draco sering bertemu di kafe langganan Harry. Mereka membahas banyak hal tentang cinta. Dan Harry yang keterlaluan rajin –atau polos mungkin– mencatat beberapa hal penting yang dikatakan Draco di buku yang dulu ia beli dengan Draco di toko buku bekas. Tetapi buku itu juga menjadi _diary_ Harry tanpa sadar. Karena ia selalu menulis setiap hal yang terjadi setiap harinya. Dan tentu pasti ada kata-kata Draco dalam buku itu.

"Kau tak bersama Anna?" Tanya Harry suatu siang saat ia bertemu dengan Draco di kafe langganannya. Tanpa alasan yang berarti Harry merindukan Anna yang sudah ia anggap adik kecilnya itu. Ia rindu akan suara tawa Anna yang selalu mengingatkannya pada Draco.

"Kau merindukannya? Atau kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya?" Tanya Draco menggoda Harry. Dengan cepat wajah Harry merona malu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai adik." Elak Harry berbohong. Hei ini pertama kalinya ia merindukan seseorang selain sahabat dan keluarganya. Tapi ia tak pernah merinduka pewaris Malfoy dihadapannya ini. Karena pemuda itu selalu ada saat Harry merindukannya.

"Katakan saja kau merindukanku, Potter."

Harry segera menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang melodis itu. Dan matanya melebar terkejut mendapati Anna berada di belakangnya dengan senyum lebar. Nyaris membuat Harry jantungan dan merona karena ia serasa melihat Draco yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Baiklah. Aku merindukanmu, Anna." Ujar Harry dengan gemas sambil mengacak rambut halus Anna, setelah mengatasi keterkejutannya. Dan yang pasti menuai protes dari gadis Malfoy itu. "Kau itu seperti Draco ya? Tak mau rambutnya berantakan sedikit pun." Harry tertawa tanpa sungkan melihat perbuatan Anna yang langsung merapikan rambutnya, begitu tangan Harry telah lepas dari rambutnya.

"Huh.. Tentu saja, Potter. Seorang Malfoy harus tampak rapi dan bersih dimanapun dan kapanpun kami berada." Komentar Draco sambil mendengus geli.

"Yah, yah.. Malfoy sekali.." Balas Harry sambil duduk dan mulai memesan minuman kesukaannya, yang juga diikuti dua Malfoy lainnya.

"Bagaimana dengan bukumu Harry?" Tanya Anna setelah menyesap tehnya yang baru saja datang.

"Baik-baik saja. Tapi aku tak terlalu yakin dengan karyaku kali ini. Bukan keahlianku tentang hal romantis." Jawab Harry sambil menerawang, memikirkan dokumen cerita yang ada di laptopnya saat ini.

"Optimis saja. Kau pasti bisa, seluruh bukumu itu selalu _best seller_, Harry. Mau itu bagus atau jelek di mata orang-orang. Tapi menurutku bagus saja. Aku suka ceritanya.." Ucap Anna menenangkan Harry.

"Dan aku takkan memaafkanmu, jika kau gagal dalam membuat novel itu." Kata Draco sambil menatap tajam mata Harry. Tetapi kemudian melembut saat Harry memandangnya dengan ngeri. Dan hal itu sukses membuat wajah Harry merona malu dan jantungnya berdebar keras. Harry butuh ke dokter jantung sepertinya.

Oh, jangan lupakan Anna yang sekarang sedang menyeringai dibalik cangkir tehnya.

Merekapun masuk kedalam keheningan dan berada dipikiran masing-masing. Karena Harry jenuh dengan suasana seperti ini. Maka ia mengeluarkan laptopnya. Ia berpikir mungkin ia bisa mencicil novelnya yang masih setengah jalan itu.

"Draco," panggil Harry setengah jam kemudian dan tanpa sadar mengunakan nama depan pewaris Malfoy itu. Draco yang awalnya menatap kerumunan orang diluar menoleh terkejut pada Harry ketika ia memanggilnya.

"Aku bingung bagian ini. Bisa kau beri aku ide?" Tanya Harry dengan muka polos dan bingung sambil menunjuk layar laptopnya.

Draco menghela nafasnya dan mulai mendekat ke Harry. Cukup dekat untuk membuat nafas seorang Harry Potter tertahan dan mencium bau vanila khas Malfoy muda itu. Nafas Harry makin tercekat dan wajahnya makin merona ketika Draco mengambil kacamata dan memakainya.

Draco tampak sangat tampan di mata Harry sekarang. Dan lagi Harry bisa melihat wajah tampan itu dari dekat juga. Apa 2 Cm itu jarak yang dekat?

"Oh," gumam Draco setelah membaca sebagian cerita Harry agar ia mengerti situasi apa yang terjadi di dalam cerita itu. "Kau tambahnya adegan ciuman saja. Tak masalahkan?" Komentarnya.

Dengan cepat wajah Harry merona merah dan ia mencoba menolak saran Draco dengan berbagai alasan yang tak rasional mungkin. "Tapi aku tak tahu, bagaimana 'itu'?!"

Karena mereka asik membahas hal ini-itu, mereka tak sadar bahwa Anna berada di depan mereka dan sedang meyeringai senang. Ia mengeluarkan hpnya dan memotret keadaan mereka yang sudah sangat dekat sekali. Lima Cm lagi bibir mereka sudah bersentuhan.

Dengan kecepatan kilat Anna mengirimkan foto itu pada seseorang yang ia ajak kerja sama dalam hal untuk menyatukan Draco-Harry, sekaligus orang yang sangat dekat dengan Harry. Beberapa detik kemudian Anna mendapatkan balasannya.

_OMG! Aku tak tahu mereka sudah sangat dekat sekarang –Hermione_

Anna tersenyum dan mulai mengetik balasannya sambil mengamati kakak dan pacarnya diam-diam. mereka masih saja berdebat, dan arah topiknya sudah sangat melenceng sekarang.

_Oh, coba kau disini 'Mione. Aku yakin kau pasti akan lebih heboh menanggapinya. Oh! Mereka sudah diam dan apa itu! Jarak mereka sudah... –Anna_

Anna langsung mengirim pesan dan keluar dari menu pesan beralih ke kamera. Dan tepat memotret adegan dimana kakaknya itu mengeliminasi jarak antara dia dan Harry.

Harry terdiam dan matanya terbelak terkejut. Tangannya terasa lemas didalam genggaman Draco. Ia tak menyangka ia akan dibungkam oleh Malfoy muda itu dengan sebuah ciuman. Oh, dan demi Merlin yang pakai celana bolong. Ini ciuman pertama Harry.

First Kiss Harry!

Dan juga mereka berciuman di tempat umum, tetapi Harry bersyukur bahwa tempat mereka dibatasi dengan tembok. Jadi pengunjung lain mungkin tak melihat mereka. Tetapi mereka juga berciuman di depan Anna yang terlihat cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Draco itu.

Tanpa sadar Harry mendesah kecewa ketika Draco melepas pagutannya pada bibir. Harry segera mengalihkan wajahnya dari Draco dengan cepat dan menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

Harry melirik sekilas Draco yang terlihat memegang bibirnya sambil menatap kerumunan manusia diluar sana. Dan ketika ia melirik Anna. Gadis itu terlihat sangat bahagia sekaligus bersemangat ketika mengetik SMS kepada entah siapa itu. Dilihat dari kecepatan Anna memencet keyboard di Hpnya.

Dan mereka pun tertelan dalam keheningan. Tapi hal itu tak berlaku bagi Anna.

Gadis manis itu sedang seru sekali mengetik SMS dan hatinya bahagia tak karuan.

'_Mione! Mereka berciuman! Dan demi Merlin, mereka berciuman di depanku! –Insert Foto – -Anna_

_Oh Anna, aku ingin sekali berada ditempatmu sekarang. Mereka berciuman dengan Hot sekali.. Aku yakin itu ciuman pertama Harry. –Hermione_

_Kau yakin? Hmnn.. Tapi kalau dipikir benar juga. Aww.. So Sweet sekali. Ternyata kakak mesumku mengambil ke virginan bibir seorang anak polos! –Anna_

_Anna, Anna, kau berani sekali mengatakan kakakmu itu mesum. Kenapa kau mengatakan seperti itu? –Hermione_

_Kau tak tahu tatapan kakakku yang terarah pada Harry sih! Tatapannya terkadang terlihat bernafsu untuk memakan Potter malang itu hidup-hidup. –Anna_

_Benarkah? Ohoho... Tapi kakakmu itu dari dulu memang memandang Harry seperti itu. Sejak tahun kelima kalau aku tak salah. Dan Harry dengan seenak jidat mengacuhkan tatapan Draco yang terkadang terlihat sensual sekali. –Hermione_

_Eh? Waw, berarti udah 15 tahun nih kakakku memendam cinta terlarang dengan rivalnya. Memang benar jarak antara cinta dan benci itu tipis sekali. –Anna _

_Kau benar Anna. Dan betapa tersiksanya aku melihat Harry yang masih mau meladeni Malfoy yang menggodanya. Kau pasti akan berteriak histeris kalau melihatnya. –Hermione _

_Memangnya mereka ngapain? –Anna _

_Aku tak terlalu tahu apa yang menjadi masalahnya, tapi saat aku ke perpustakaan, aku melihat Harry terlentang di lantai dengan Draco yang berada diatasnya. Oh, pose mereka saat itu benar-benar sangatmengundang kesalah pahaman. Untung hanya aku saja yang melihatnya.. –Hermione _

_Aku tak tahu kalau kakakku ternyata agresif juga.. =_= Tapi ngomong-ngomong selama 10 tahun ini kakakku tak pernah berhubungan dengan seorangpun. Ia hanya terus bekerja saja. Astoria Greengrass saja yang saat itu akan di jodohkan dengan kakakku, tak bisa mengalihkan kakak dari pekerjaan. Maka dari itu perjodohan tak jadi. Apa menurutmu kakakku masih ada rasa dengan Harry? –Anna _

_Sepertinya iya. Karena Harry juga seperti itu. Tapi aku tak tahu secara pasti kalau dengan yang Harry. ketika kutanya kenapa ia tak mencoba berpacaran dengan seseorang, ia cuman akan menjawab "Aku tak perlu dapat pendamping secepatnya 'Mione. Biarkan dia datang sendiri padaku".. Huh, dasar, cintanya udah didepan mata sekarang! –Hermione _

_Kau benar 'Mione. Oh, sepertinya aku sudahi dulu. Kakakku memutuskan untuk pulang. Dah, 'Mione.. –Anna _

Anna segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berpamitan dengan Harry yang sepertinya sedang dilanda galau setelah dicium pewaris Malfoy itu.

-.-

Setalah insiden ciuman di kafe itu, Harry dan Draco saling menjauh dan tak pernah bertemu lagi di kafe itu. Masing-masing masih terlarut dalam pikiran dan kesibukkan mereka. Dan juga mereka pasti malu jika bertemu lagi akibat insiden tersebut.

Harry yang notabene sudah dikejar oleh _deadline_, terpaksa sering lembur dan berpikir keras untuk alur ceritanya itu. Ia tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih akibat ciuman Malfoy muda itu yang selalu menghiasi harinya. Dan ia juga masih bingung dengan perasaannya kepada Malfoy muda itu.

Ia sering berdebar ketika Draco berada disampingnya, Harry nyaman jika Draco ada disampingnya, Harry juga ingin Draco memeluknya dengan hangat, dan ia juga menginginkan sebuah ciuman manis dari Draco.

Sekiranya hal itu yang disebutkan Draco ketika dekat dengan orang yang disukai. Merasa berdebar disampingnya, nyaman, hangat, dan selalu ingin bersama. Seperti itulah yang Harry rasa terhadap Draco Malfoy.

Apakah hal itu bisa disebutkan bahwa Harry Potter itu menyukai Draco Malfoy? Atau mungkin mencintainya malah.

Dua minggu kemudian Harry telah menyelesaikan bukunya dan mengirimnya ke editor untuk diperiksa dan dicetak. Ginny –sang manager– juga tak henti-hentinya tersenyum cerah serta merasa senang sekaligus bangga terhadap Harry. Ia senang akhirnya Harry bisa membuat cerita romantis. Walaupun ada bumbu misterinya. Ginny tak mempermaslahkan hal itu.

Seminggu kemudian buku Harry telah terbit dan dalam dua hari telah memasuki _best seller_. Harry nyaris terlonjak dari kursinya saat mendengar hal itu dari Ginny. Biasanya sekitar seminggu kurang sedikit buku Harry baru akan _best seller_. Tapi dalam dua hari. Itu baru pertama kali dalam hidup Harry.

Gadis Weasley itu memeluk Harry dengan erat, sebelum meninggalkan Harry untuk pergi kerumahnya dan mengabari Ron tentang hal ini. Harry yang juga dilanda rasa bahagia tak terkira, dan ingin sekali pergi menemui kembar Malfoy itu sekarang dan mengambarkan hal gembira ini. Tentu saja ia juga harus berterima kasih kepada mereka.

Harry tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi saat melihat Draco Malfoy – yang awalnya duduk – berdiri dan memandanginya dengan heran, karena nafas Harry yang ngos-ngosan itu. Ia mendekatinya dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Malfoy muda itu untuk memeluknya sambil tertawa senang.

"Terima kasih Draco. Kau sudah mengajariku bagaimana mencintai seseorang.." Gumam Harry dilekuk leher Draco. "Aku senang!" Draco diam membeku ditempatnya. Orang yang sekitar 2 bulan ini tidak ia temui, tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan cukup mesra dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kau tahu," Harry menjauh sedikit dari Draco tetapi tak melepaskan tangannya dari leher Draco. "Bukuku langsung laris dalam 2 hari berkat kau dan Anna. Terima kasih!" Harry memeluk kembali Malfoy muda itu dengan kegembiraan yang semakin meluap.

Draco yang sudah bisa mengatasi keterkejutannya dengan ragu dan perlahan, melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping itu dan mendekapnya perlahan.

Draco tak peduli jika nanti kedua orang tuanya melihat ia berpelukan dengan anak baptis Sirius Black ini. Atau mungkin juga, Anna yang sedang gemetaran dan seperti menahan darah yang akan mengucur dari hidungnya dengan tissu. Tangannya juga terdapat Hp serta kamera pocket beresolusi besar.

Draco tak peduli lagi dengan sekelilingnya. Yang ia mau sekarang Harry. Ia ingin menciumi rambut berantakan tetapi lembut dan berbau mawar itu, dan ia juga ingin mencium pipi yang merona bahagia itu. Atau mungkin kalau Draco beruntung ia akan mendapatkan bibir ranum itu pada bibirnya.

Draco sudah akan mencium bibir itu sekali lagi, ketika suara ibunya terdengar di telinganya.

"Ahh.. Lucius, aku cemburu sekali pada anak muda jaman sekarang. Mereka lebih romantis dan terbuka dari pada jaman kita dulu," keluh Narcissa Malfoy sambil berkacak pinggang dan menatap Harry dan Draco –yang telah berpisah dan berwajah merona itu– dengan tatapan menggoda mereka.

Sedangkan sang suami hanya diam dan mengangguk kepalanya. Wajahnya tetap datar bagai triplek, tetapi matanya memancarkan kilat jail. Yang cukup membuat Harry bingung sendiri dengan perubahan sikap keluarga Malfoy itu.

"Kau pasti bingung kenapa sikap kami cukup berubah?" Ucap Narcissa sambil mengiring Harry duduk di sofa dan diikuti oleh semuanya.

"Ini berkau, Harry..."

Harry terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari bibir Mrs. Malfoy itu. Semua ini karena Harry, bagaimana bisa?

"Tap.. Tapi.. Sa.. Saya.." Harry terbata dan benar-benar terdiam begitu melihat seluruh wajah keluarga Malfoy itu tersenyum. Walaupun Lucius dan Draco hanya tipis dan tak berlangsung lama, tapi itu sudah cukup membuat Harry semakin bingung.

"Kalau kau tak meminta bantuanku. Aku yakin sampai saat ini Anna masih tidak akan kuanggap." Ucap Draco menjawab kebingungan Harry dengan senyum tipis terulas di bibirnya.

"Dan karena kau juga, keluarga kami sudah terasa lebih bahagia sekarang. Tak terasa dingin dan sepi seperti dahulu." Ucap Lucius Malfoy sambil menepuk bahu Harry dengan tatapan penuh terima kasih kepadanya.

"Terima kasih Harry, karena kau keluarga kami menjadi bahagia. Dan kami juga akan semakin bahagia jika kau mau menjadi bagian dari kami." Ucap Anna sambil menggenggam tangan Harry dengan lembut.

Harry menatap bingung Anna sesaat, sebelum melihat ke Malfoy lainnya. Narcissa menatapnya dengan mata penuh harap, Lucius menatapnya dengan biasa, tapi ada secuil harapan didalam sana. Dan yang terakhir Draco. Malfoy muda itu menatap Harry dengan begitu lembut. Hingga Harry yakin ia akan meleleh kalau terus melihat mata itu.

"Aku mau saja.. Tetapi.." Ucapan Harry menggantung. Ia bingung, jika ia menjadi bagian dari keluarga Malfoy. Berarti ia harus menikahi Anna atau Draco.. mungkin.

"Tenang. Kau takkan menikahiku," Harry menatap bingung Anna yang malah tersenyum jail kepada kakaknya.

"Karena dia yang akan menikahimu Harry..."

Harry segera menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Anna dan mendapati Draco yang sudah berlutut dihadapannya dengan sebuh kotak beludru merah yang terbuka dan menampak cincin emas putih yang berkilau didalamnya.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat bagimu. Tapi tidak untukku Harry. Karena aku telah mencintaimu sejak tahun kelima kita," Harry melebarkan matanya kaget. Sudah 15 tahun ini Draco memendam perasaannya kepada Harry yang sama sekali tak peduli dengan cinta itu.

"Will you marry me, Harry James Potter?"

Ah, Harry menemukan jawaban dari segala kegundahan hatinya karena tak bertemu Draco selama 2 bulan ini. Ia menyukai Draco Malfoy. Tidak, Harry mencintai Draco Malfoy. Tanpa perintah dari otak, Harry telah tersenyum lebar dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senang. "I will.." Jawabnya.

Draco tak bisa menahan senyum yang merekah di wajah rupawannya, membuat Harry seketika merona merah. Dengan perlahan Draco memasangkan cincin emas putih itu di jari lentik Harry. Dan kemudian Harry juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Draco. Kemudian Draco mencium kening Harry dengan sayang. "I love you, Harry.."

"Love you too, Draco.." Balas Harry sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Narcissa terisak haru dan senang dalam pelukan suaminya yang tersenyum bangga terhadap anaknya itu. Ia tak menyangka Draco akan menemukan pasangan hidupnya secepat ini. Padahal terasa baru kemarin Lucius menggendong Draco yang masih balita dan manja itu.

"Ah, kalau begini aku ditinggal sendirian lagi deh!" Ucap Anna dengan berwajah kesal dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Kau bisa mengunjungi kami kalau kau mau Anna." Balas Harry sambil terkekeh pelan. Rona merah di pipnya –yang tadinya sudah menghilang– kembali muncul ketika Draco membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Dan melihat kalian yang bermesraan? _Hell No_! Aku lebih baik memberi makan kuda-kuda di Beauxbatons saja!" Ucap Anna sambil membuat tanda silang besar dengan tangannya.

Dan semuanya tertawa dengan kata-kata Anna itu. Ah, Harry takkan pernah melupakan kehangatan keluarga Malfoy ini.

**End**

A/n:

Maafkan saya jika alurnya kecepetan. Dan maafkan saya kalau saya terlambat update! Salahkan guru saya yang ngasih tugas untuk bikin film pendek! Dan lagi saya lagi UAS! *bakarbukupelajaran

Ya, saya cepatkan alurnya karena saya sepertinya kurang berbakat dalam menulis cerita berchapter-chapter. Jadi saya stop disini dan mulai ke project yang lainnya.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih pada manusia-manusia yang sudah mau mereview, menfavorit, membaca dan kawannya terhadap fic gaje ini. Dan saya juga berterima kasih atas kesanggupan Anda dalam membaca fic ini dan menunggu fic ini update.

Terima kasih banyak!

Ada yang berniat meninggalkan kesan pesan pada chapter terakhir ini? Klik review dibawah ya!

..

**Saya kasih bonus tentang Anna**

.

"Hah.. ditinggal lagikan. Dasar pasangan baru.." Anna mencibir sambil memandang sinis kakaknya yang sedang berdansa dengan Harry Pott–Malfoy ditengah-tengah lantai dansa dan ditengah para tamu yang lain yang juga berdansa.

Gadis Malfoy itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding dan mengamati kakaknya yang terlihat serasi sekali dengan Harry itu. Senyum yang biasanya jarang ditampakkan kakaknya itu sekarang telah dimiliki Harry seorang. Ia akan jarang mendapatkan senyum kakaknya lagi.

Anna melihat ayah ibunya ikut bergabung dengan Draco dan Harry. Mereka berdansa dengan begitu anggunnya. Oh, baru pertama kali ini Anna melihat kedua orang tuanya berdansa bersama.

Kemudian Ron-Hermione juga ikut bergabung. Gadis berambut coklat mengembang itu terlihat anggun sekali di balutan gaun malam merah lembut itu. Mungkin orang yang melihat Hermione akan menganggap Hermione gadis yang baik-baik saja. Padahal isi otaknya sama bejatnya dengan Anna. Masih ingat tentang foto-foto mesra Draco-Harry?

Kemudian Sirius Black dan Remus Lupin menyusul mereka. Oh, Anna tak habis pikir, bagaimana Lupin itu bisa tertarik dengan Black mesum satu itu. Kalau tak salah Black itu juga sebelumnya menolak Harry untuk menikah dengan Draco. Tetapi entah karena perjuangan gigih Draco dan Harry dan bujukan dari Lupin, Black itu mau menerima Harry dilepaskan olehnya. Ayah baptis macam apa itu, yang tidak memperbolehkan anak baptisnya menikah dengan orang yang dicintai.

Anna memandang bahagia kepada keluarga barunya itu. Ia tak menyangka hidupnya akan sebahagia ini. Sekarang seluruh orang yang ada di pesta pernikahan Draco dan Harry telah memenuhi lantai dansa. Tinggal Anna sendirian saja yang masih berdiri mematung tanpa pasangan.

Baru saja Anna ingin pergi mengambil minum dan sedikit membersihkan gaun biru lembutnya itu, seorang pemuda gagah mengulurkan tangannya pada Anna dan berkata, "Maukan Anda berdansa dengan saya, Milady?"

Anna terdiam saking terkejutnya. Ia sangat mengenal pemuda dihadapannya. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan pemuda yang dulu pernah mengambil ciuman pertamanya itu. Sekaligus mencuri hatinya sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan kakak perempuan kembarannya..

"Saya yakin Anda pasti masih mengingat saya, Milady. Tetapi jika Anda tak ingat, perbolehkan saya memperkenalkan diri," pemuda itu sedikit membungkuk, kemudian berdiri tegak lagi.

"Saya Alastor Greengrass..."


End file.
